Reimbursement
by Rogue14
Summary: Remy has done everything for her—small, big, even impossible. Rogue never quite achieved the impossible for him. To even the odds, she decides to make his deepest desire a reality. The only problem is, she wants it to be perfect. Oneshot. ROMY! R&R!


**A/N:** My second one-shot! And my third fic that's complete! I know, I should be updating my other fics. But since writer's block didn't allow me, I decided to write something new instead. Plus this idea sort of kept bugging me along with SkyRogue :-D so had to post it.

For the time-line and other stuff, it's after Ascension. Scott and Jean are married and Rogue can control her powers. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Rogue. 

Cold, sarcastic, rude, weird, stubborn, mean, Skunk-head, crazy, dark and icky were just few of the many words used to describe the impression a person got after their first meeting with the Gothic beauty.

The normally accepted belief among the masses about the Southern Belle was of an evil vampire-like mutant who sucked the life out of anyone she touched and belonged to the Xavier's school for freaks.

Those living with her, the X-men, more accurately, had entirely different thoughts:

"_A very valuable member of the team. We're all proud to have her."_

_"She saved my life, twice. I just don't understand why she holds some sort of grudge against me…….I never did anything to hurt her in anyway."_

"_She's number three on our list of X-women hotties. Number one goes to Miss Frost. Sure she isn't exactly an X-woman cause she has her own academy to run and all, but she visits a lot. Rogue would need a lot of work if she wants to reach the number one spot."_

"_Stripes's a good kid. Cajun on the other hand….."_

"_She's my favorite sister. Actually, my only sister. Even if ve're not related by blood, I'll alvays believe she's my real schewster."_

"_My best friend which I'm slowly convincing to like, done her dark side and join the light….very soon….oh very soon pink will be her favorite color….."_

"_She's de love of my life……love her more dan I've loved gamblin'……but I like her more when she's wearin'…..heh….nothin'….. She's number one in my eyes cause everythin' 'bout her is real…unlike Frosty an' her plastic—"_

First impressions shouldn't always be the last. If Rogue really was the mean, cold-hearted and evil mutant most of the world believed she was, then why in the name of Apocalypse would she be willing to endure pain to repay one man for everything he has done for her so far?

"Ah must be out of mah mind…….."

"You're getting cold feet _now_?"

"Just shut up and tie it—_Ungh_!"

"Oh my God! Are you ok? M-Maybe this isn't such a good idea. You can barely breathe in this—"

"I-If sixteenth century women can wear this thin' their whole lives, then A-Ah sure can wear it for one night! Now tie it tighter!"

Simple answer: Because she loved Remy LeBeau. And love made people do crazy things. Things they couldn't, wouldn't, _shouldn't _normally be doing….things that were completely out of character for them……illogical……stupid….insane…..but no matter what, Rogue was ready and willing to take the risk. She owed her Swamp Rat that much.

Someone who had saved her life countless times and made her greatest and almost impossible desire of touch come true deserved her eternal gratitude. If it weren't for Remy's constant nagging, she would be brooding in her room right now instead of preparing a surprise for her Prince Charming's return from a mission.

Rogue sighed tiredly.

The whole week had kept her occupied, or rather Remy had kept her whole week busy. A large portion of her time had been spent on trying to think up of something special and unique for him. Something which said, _thank you for everythin' you've done for meh and Ah'll always love you._

She had come close to quitting due to the lack of unique ideas, when suddenly, like a bolt of lighting, something occurred to her. Remy had made her greatest wish a reality. Why not repay him by making his come true as well?

Only having a vague idea that it involved her and some kinky stuff, she had to turn for help toward a certain mutant with the power to bring anyone's worst nightmare or greatest desire to life……..

"_Rogue…..Where are we?" Danielle Moonstar asked timidly after the car came to a stop._

"_Lookout Point."_

"_W-Why?" She gulped and nervously eyed the edge of the cliff, expecting Rogue to drive off it any second and kill them both._

"_Ah wanted ta talk ta you."_

"_You? Talk to me?" Her hand instinctively went for the car-lock. "O-Ok…..If it's about Forge being really thirty years older than me, then stop right there! He was trapped in another dimension and never grew up so he's still young."_

"_Uh…..Not that kind of talk Danielle."_

"_Oh…..umm….then what is it?" The girl asked sheepishly._

"_What's Remy's greatest desire?"_

_Danielle blinked. "What?"_

"_Your powers let you know what other people really want or are scared off…so tell meh, what does Remy want?"_

"_A-Are you serious?" Danielle sputtered, wide-eyed. "Do you really want to know something like that?"_

"_Yeah," Rogue answered unwaveringly._

"_But….I-I can't. It's just…..wrong. Worst nightmares and greatest desires are something I would never want other people to know."_

_Rogue scowled. The girl had been hanging around Jean too much._

"_Does Remy's secret little desire involve meh?"_

"_Err…Yes…..more you than anything else….." Danielle trailed, off, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "That's why I don't think you're going to like it……he's a guy and…..you know…."_

"_Ah know he's a guy and his mind is a gutter, but he's also mah boyfriend. So either you start talkin' or…." Rogue cracked her knuckles. "You don't talk at all. Ah'll just absorb what Ah need. And you probably might've heard how painful that is…..." _

_Danielle gulped. "I'll start talking."_

"_Good." Rogue smiled. "Ah want ta know everythin'…..no matter how sick and twisted it is, Ah want every last piece of detail, now!"_

And she had gotten it. All the vivid details from the crown on her head to the red corset and the white fur-cape on her body—

"So….." Rogue turned away from the full-length mirror and toward Danielle. "How do Ah look?"

Danielle had her gaze averted.

She scowled. "Now you're bein' shy?"

"I-I'm just trying to think of another word except…….the one Jean often uses for Miss Frost."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Just tell meh, if Ah look exactly how you saw meh?"

"Umm…." Danielle took a quick peek before lowering her head. "Y-Yeah……down to the boots and whip…..Umm…B-But, how are you going to pull off….all the other….umm…..things? You need to have shape-shifting powers and…..dance lessons to pull those off."

Rogue merely smiled. "Oh it's really not that difficult….."

—And that wasn't the end of it.

Remy's desire also involved a quick-change act between different lingerie combined with an exotic dance.

Rogue didn't find it surprising. It was after all, _Remy's_ deepest desire. It made sense since he, being a professional thief, would obviously have top notch desires about her. His deepest desire should've been included in the category of fantasy.

Not being a quick-change artist, Rogue's only solution was her brother's spare image inducer. Add a little bit of re-programming to it and viola! She was a quick-change artist!

However, the red corset was Remy's favorite……favorite enough to touch and sensually remove. A hologram wouldn't be effective at all. So she had to purchase the real thing from someone no one could ever catch her doing….….……

_"Annaluvsremy45?" An ominous voice asked from the shadows._

_Clutching the trench coat against herself, Rogue slowly approached the owner of the voice. "That's meh."_

"_You're late."_

"_Ah'm here, aren't Ah?"_

_The figure stepped out. "I have the….special package you asked for…."_

_Rogue reached out toward the box, but it was pulled back abruptly._

"_Not so fast…..first tell me…." His eyes narrowed behind his spectacles, "do you have it?"_

_"Yeah," Rogue pulled out a wad of cash and tossed it towards him. "It's all there," she said when he began counting._

_"Just making sure…" He snorted before handing her the box._

_She eyed the box before shooting him a suspicious look. "Is it everythin'?"_

_"Yes ma'am. As you requested. Uh…" he trailed off when she started to rip the packaging, "you really don't have to open that right now."_

_Rogue smirked. "Just makin' sure…." After confirming the contents were all accounted for, she let out a satisfied murmur. "Hmm." She tucked the box under her arm. "No one knows about this meetin'."_

"_Of course. And….if you ever require….similar items..." His eyes roamed over her body, "my e-bay page is always open. Oh could you leave a review and rate my performance too?"_

_Rogue rolled her eyes. "Goodbye Arcade."_

The oppressive article of clothing had cost a hefty amount. It was a good thing Professor Xavier was a millionaire or he might've noticed a few hundred dollar bills missing.

The last and the most difficult part of Remy's desire was the exotic dance. Having no prior experience or experience of any of the female psyches in her head (surprisingly not even Tabitha); she tried to self-teach, but failed, badly.

With not much time left for Remy's return, there was only one place she could go out of sheer desperation…….

_"Here you go, sir."_

_Rogue smiled as she accepted her drink. "Thanks."_

_The waitress returned the smile before sauntering off to attend to the other patrons. Her attention however, kept wandering back to Rogue._ _And she wasn't the only waitress._

_Rogue assumed she probably looked handsome as a guy, thanks to the angelic face of the millionaire, Warren Worthington._

"_Well…well….look who's here…."_

_Rogue looked up to find Pietro Maximoff, looming over._

"_Rich guy with the bird wings, right?"_

"_Oh…y-yeah….A-Ah mean…yes!" She quickly made her voice manly. "H-How did you know?" She couldn't recall Pietro and Warren ever meeting._

"_You and the X-geeks went to battle my mind-controlled Dad and ended up getting your butts kicked until I showed up and saved the day, remember?"_

_Rogue tried not to roll her eyes at his version of the battle with Apocalypse's horsemen._

_He plopped down beside her and snorted. "Really believed you were an Angel sent down from heaven." His eyes turned to the dancers on stage. "Turns out you're just like the rest of us, except with wings."_

_"Sorry ta disappoint you," Rogue mumbled._

"_Whoa…." Pietro blinked at her. "For a second there, you sounded exactly like…..Rogue._ _Rogue's a girl and all but there's nothing womanly about her."_

_Rogue glared at him._

_"I'm still shocked she managed to end up with a guy. But he's Remy….so no shock. I heard from a very reliable source that he kissed a dude once."_

_He was really pushing it…_…

"_And Rogue…..She's just rude, obnoxious, mean and loud. Reminds me of Wanda. Just because my sis is more powerful than me, she thinks she can bully me around for the rest of my life." Pietro gulped down his drink. He sighed. "Atleast Rogue never did that."_

_Rogue slowly lowered her fist that had been ready to punch Pietro's face. It was obvious he still had some unresolved issues with his sister._

_"Oh! Look at that!" Pietro whistled, unresolved issues completely forgotten. "Can't believe John is missing this! Oh well….his loss….."_

"_They're all so…..good….." Rogue uttered after awhile, watching the dancers._

"_Pfft! Only good. But not great. What are you looking for?"_

"_Someone…..who knows what she's doin'…..someone who was born ta do this." In other words, someone who was perfect._

"_Birdy…." Pietro grinned widely. "You're my kind of guy! Just wait for it……the main attraction in three…two…one…"_

_The lights suddenly dimmed around them. Every man's gaze was glued to the stage. Music began playing and on stage stepped out—_

_Rogue dropped her glass, but the shattering sound was drowned out by the blaring music and wolf whistles._

—_Tayrn Fujioka_…._Jean's ex-best friend and Scott's ex-girlfriend_

_"Yup." Pietro smirked. "That's what I first thought."_

_While men were amazed more by Taryn herself, Rogue was astonished by her….skills. Those moves were definitely going to give Remy a heart attack!_

"_She's…..she's perfect……" Rogue whispered after the show ended._

"_Yeah she is," Pietro agreed. "Taryn is a Goddess at it. And being an ex-soccer player really helps in this...profession—Where are you going?" He asked when she stood up._

_Rogue wrung her hands. "Just goin' ta visit her in the dressin' room."_

_Pietro grinned and gave her two thumbs-up. "Good luck. I heard she turned down ten millionaires so far."_

_Rogue smiled mischievously. "Let's see about that….."_

Taryn never had a chance to turn around and scream for help. Even if she had, it would've resembled a whisper instead of the usual high-pitched sound, due to Rogue's hand resting on her bare shoulders. The job had been quick and easy. But a problem arose; someone had seen Rogue in the act…..

"_No! No! Sheila please! Don't! I won't tell Remy your desire to see women strip! Even I like to be diverse sometimes—I promise I won't tell Remy or the X-men anything! Please don't do this! Nooooo….no….uh…ung….why…."_

But she had taken care of the problem by sending it off to Australia.

Rogue smiled to herself. _'Who said deepest desires were impossible ta achieve?'_

"You know….." Danielle warily eyed the metal pole in the middle of the room. She tapped it. "If Jean ever finds out about this thing—"

"She won't. No one needs ta know anythin' about this. _No one_!" Rogue emphasized. "Or else, Logan might accidentally find out about your Forgey Worgey." She blackmailed, just in case. "And trust meh, Ah don't think he'll approve a minor datin' someone who's supposed ta be fifty."

"Don't worry. I-I just want to forget about all this anyway," Danielle stammered, looking embarrassed. "Can I please go now?"

"Sure. And…uh…thank you," Rogue began awkwardly, "for your….help. Really."

Danielle just put her hands up. "You're welcome…..and…good luck with everything!" Saying that, she fled.

Good luck.

That was something which had helped Rogue plan and execute all this. What else could explain it, but luck? Wolverine and Laura away….. Ororo visiting her sister in New York…..Professor X visiting his ex-wife….Jean and Kitty occupied in babysitting the younger mutants.….Hank busying working in his lab as usual…..and the rest, including her brother, away on a mission and due to return tonight.…..

Rogue sighed elatedly.

And what's more, she was able to be here instead of the crowded mansion.

Exactly where was _here_ was the boathouse, soon-to-be Scott and Jean's home, located at the Breakstone Lake. Not somewhere else, but inside the Xavier estate. With the newly weds still not finished purchasing furniture, they wouldn't mind if some other couple used their home….and untouched king-size bed for one night……

Rogue chuckled.

And how could they mind when nobody informed them?

Carefully, she lied down on the bed, adjusting herself to the new clothing. She sighed blissfully, enjoying the tranquility and coziness of the house. "Very nice…." All she required now was her tall, dark and handsome Cajun to complete her deepest desire of a nice house and a wonderful husband—

"Whoa!" Rogue stopped her train of thoughts. "One step at a time…." It was no lie that she hoped someday Remy did propose……because he felt ready and not because they can get a nice house on the estate like Scott and Jean. But she couldn't deny her greedy side wanted marriage for moving out of the congested mansion. "Professor better give us a nice large house ta…." she muttered to herself.

_Ringgg!!!_

Rogue froze at the sound of her cellphone. At that moment, she truly realized she was going to do this. And with that realization, came the insecurity attack.

Being betrayed numerous times, Rogue still felt insecure about things. Like right now, all she could think of without even answering the phone was: what if Remy had found someone else while on the mission? Fallen in love with her? Some human who didn't hate mutants? Or some mutant whose life Remy saved or vice versa? What if this call was to tell her that it was all over between them?

Rogue bit her lip as the phone kept ringing.

_Men like Remy LeBeau do not fall for women like_ _her_, was what everyone said. But as they say love is blind, irrational and all those other things, Rogue finally answered her cell-phone. "H-Hello?"

"Chère …y' better be awake…..waitin' for me……"

Relief washed over her.

Remy was still hers. There was no other woman and he was coming home! Oh how much she missed him….his touch…his hugs….his kisses…..his whispers…his red-on-black eyes, in short, she missed the whole package. Sadly, she couldn't express it.

"Do you know what time it is Swamp rat!" she snapped, trying to sound angry. She had to if she didn't want to spoil the surprise. "Ah need ta sleep!"

"Rogue…." He began in a chiding tone, "haven't y' learned by now dat when y're wit' dis Cajun, de last t'ing y'll be doin' is sleepin'?"

Rogue blushed and couldn't resist a small smile. Even though they've been intimate so many times, she still felt shy around him.

"So….what are y' really doin'?" he asked slyly.

She could imagine a wide smirk on his face right now. It wouldn't hurt to spoil the surprise…just a bit. And since she was going to perform an exotic dance for him, she could start by getting over her shyness right now….

"Oh nothin'…..just takin' a swim in the lake……." She paused before lowering her voice to a seductive whisper, "completely naked….."

"Remy!" a horrified voice cried from the background.

"Shhsh!" Remy shushed irritatingly. "Really? An' what else are y' doin'……completely naked?"

"And…." Rogue trailed off, trying to think up of something more tantalizing for him. She grinned when she got an idea. "Usin' the Christmas gift Pietro gave meh……" Wow…..She was naturally good at this! It kind of scared her……

There was a long pause. For a second, Rogue believed she had lost contact.

"Gambit!" Rogue recognized the voice as Scott's. "Turn it—"

Remy cut him off. "Didn't y' throw dat t'ing away?"

"Why should Ah? With you gone for such a long time…..had ta find somethin' ta keep meh company." She chuckled evilly. "You know…..maybe machine replacin' man isn't such a bad idea after all….."

"Bosh moi!" Piotr's shocked voice came.

Rogue frowned, but nevertheless continued. "Atleast their batteries last longer…."

There was a thud, as if someone fell from his or her seat.

"…..and are rechargeable in less than an hour…."

"Mein Gott…..I'm going to need therapy…..I'm going to need therapy….." Kurt's whimpers could clearly be heard.

"_Remy_!" Scott's enraged voice boomed, making Rogue wince. "Do you even have a shred of decency? Turn it off!"

Rogue's eyes widened. "Are you on speaker?"

"Uh….non," Remy chuckled nervously. "Of course not……Dey're all just jealous dat……y're….uh…..goin' t'…..throw me de best homecomin' surprise dat will outmatch Jeannie and Kitty's combined! Oui! Dat's it. An' y' know what? I'm bettin' on it cause I know y're goin' t' win. I'll see y' in a few minutes chère. Love y'."

"What's the use Remy? She already found a replacement with rechargeable batteries."

"Shut up Drake!" Remy snapped before he hung up.

Rogue slowly lowered the phone. She didn't know whether to feel utterly humiliated at saying things meant for her boyfriend infront of her brother and every other male member of the team, or brutally murder Remy when he returned.

"Damn you Swamp rat…….You made meh sound like a nymphomaniac!"

And did he have to bet on her? Not like it affected her in anyway. And even if it did, her homecoming surprise was obviously going to be the greatest. Jean and Kitty weren't going to make Scott or Piotr's wish come true. So that technically would make her the winner. Making someone's dream come true had to be the best thing ever….right? Right…..?

Convincing herself for the millionth time that Remy will love it, she reviewed everything one last time...

Hair.

"Check."

Make-up.

"Check."

Perfume.

"Check."

Suffocating lingerie that was sure to turn Remy's brain into mush.

Rogue grinned. "Double check."

Rose petals everywhere…..Candles…..Champagne……Music….Kurt's image inducer……Taryn's dance skills...Note in Remy's room to meet her here...

"Check, check and check!"

And last but not least, the ingredient to complete and end a perfect night…..

Rogue frowned.

…..was missing.

"Okay…..Stay calm…." Rogue took a relaxing breath. "Just because you forgot the thin' ta make this night memorable for Remy, doesn't mean you're havin' bad luck. Just run back ta the mansion and get it……" And she was about to do just that, if it weren't for her outfit.

Switching on the image inducer, she selected a less conspicuous attire—her pajamas—and headed out. She might've covered a few feet, but the corset on her body made it feel like a hundred miles.

"How….the hell…." She panted, "did women move around in th—" She abruptly stopped, her ears reporting the sound of movement; too big to be a rabbit or any other creature of the woods.

Intruder was her first guess. She reacted as she had been trained: Took a split second to confirm the position of her target and charged.

A feminine scream erupted from the intruder's mouth before a lunging Rogue went right through the intruder's body.

"Rogue!"

"Kitty……" Rogue grumbled, face-flat on the ground.

"Oh my God!" The girl gasped, looking dressed up for a date rather than sleep. "You like scared me to death!"

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly, getting back unto her feet. "Didn't think anyone would be….here…." Here, well-known as the place where statue Mystique had been pushed off the cliff….by her.

"Yeah well….I'm here," Kitty chirped before frowning. "But what about you? The mansion is that way…..and you came out of the woods…so……"

"Ah couldn't sleep," she lied smoothly.

Kitty giggled. "Or maybe you're just missing your sleeping partner….." She raised an eyebrow. "Uh….Rogue can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Why are you wearing a crown?"

"Oh…..this…..crown." Rogue slowly removed it from her head. The holowatch had been created specifically for Kurt's height, which explained why it didn't conceal the crown. "This….this isn't a crown," she began her lame attempt to explain. "It's…it's really one of Forge's crazy inventions."

"Really?" Kitty grew excited. "Does it like let you see the future? Or sent you into the future or another dimension?"

"Uh….Ah….really don't know. Seems ta do nothin'." Rogue continued her lying spree. When you're boyfriend is Remy LeBeau, you tend to learn things like lying easily and effectively. "Maybe…. it's a weapon for the Danger Room."

Kitty gasped as if she discovered some celebrity's scandalous secret. "That totally makes perfect sense! Who would ever suspect a crown doing that? It's definitely Logan's idea!"

"Yeah…." Rogue quietly started to move away. "Logan is written all over it."

"Yeah," Kitty pouted. "Like what's next? A toothbrush? A stuffed toy?"

"Who knows?" Rogue shrugged. "Well…Ah should be goin' now—"

"Hey! Wait!" Kitty cried, instantly stopping her in her tracks. "Atleast tell me how all this looks!"

"All what looks?"

"My surprise for Peter!" Kitty spread her arms to indicate the area around the gazebo, illuminated with lights. There was also an elaborate table set for two. It was truly a sight to behold.

"It looks….nice." Nicer than what Rogue had planned for Remy…...

"Thanks!" Kitty then grinned wickedly. "So have you got anything special planned for Remy?"

"No," Rogue lied. If she said yes, then Kitty would go into squealy and giggly mode and would want to hear and see every bit of detail, no matter what. Normally she would confide in her best friend and wouldn't have minded a hand, but Remy wanted his desire to be a secret so….she had to respect that.

"Oh c'mon! Really?" Kitty rolled her eyes unbelievingly. "Nothing at all? Not even his favorite meal or something?"

"Is that……really so important?"

"Important?" Kitty's eyes went wide. "When you come home, tired from a mission after a week, don't you like wish your favorite dish was on the table?"

"Yeah…..Ah guess," Rogue shrugged. "So that's why it's important?"

"Not really. It's important because food acts like an energizer that keeps guys going all night long," she said in a whisper. "But yeah….it also plays a part in showing that we missed them and not their delicious body."

"Okay……" Rogue blinked, wondering how much caffeine Kitty consumed to keep herself awake. But atleast what she said explained why Remy had always gotten up to eat something between their love-making intervals.

"And as they say, the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach, so yes. Food is very much important."

"But Jean already prepared dinner for everybody." Rogue's motto was, if someone else already did it, why should she waste time doing the same thing over again? Like re-making a movie or as the case was here, cooking dinner. "Why did you waste time makin' all….." She cringed at the sight of what looked like food. "That…."

"Jean made dinner." Since they were the X-men, having dinner at one or even three in the morning was normal for them. "I didn't. Don't you think the food which I prepared for Peter would mean more to him?"

Rogue really didn't want to answer the obvious.

"And _that_ is known as a Russian cuisine," Kitty continued. "It's popular, healthy and delicious." Rogue had to disagree on the healthy and delicious part. "Did you like know that, Russian appetizers actually stimulate appetite?" She held a plate towards Rogue. "Smell that? You must be getting so hungry…."

Rogue flinched, but managed to keep a straight face. "Mmm….yeah. Keep that away from meh before Ah attack and eat it all."

Kitty smiled and pulled it away. "So you really have absolutely nothing prepared for Remy?"

"No." Rogue shook her head firmly, struggling to convince herself food wouldn't be an issue. "Nothin' at all." And Remy would love her with or without food. And her homecoming surprise for him would be the greatest…..

"You know….." Kitty sighed sadly. "No food on the table is one of the reasons people are getting divorced these days." Her face brightened. "We're lucky to have such sweet and understanding boyfriends. They would never break-up with us over something as simple as…..food."

Rogue felt it again……the insecurity attack…..slowly and stealthily taking over. "A-Ah have ta go." Without another word, she dashed off.

"Ok! Goodnight!" Kitty called after her. About ten minutes must have flown by when she suddenly heard the distant sound of a car speedily driving away. "Huh?"

Somebody sure seemed in a hurry to go somewhere.

"Must be Sam or Jubilee." Shrugging unconcernedly, Kitty returned her attention back to preparing for the arrival of the man of steel.

* * *

Rogue cursed as she hastily arranged the food on the table. 

An hour and ten minutes would have been saved if Xavier Institute had been in the delivery zone! But no…….it had been marked dangerous! So she had to drive all the way to the restaurant, wearing nothing, but a corset, disguised by the image inducer to get food for Remy LeBeau!

Rogue's irritation slowly disappeared.

But he was worth all the trouble……

Sighing, she stepped away from the table and examined her work.

She smiled delightedly. "Perfect." A Southern cuisine fit for a king. It seemed like her boyfriend was going to have the perfect homecoming after all. Not that he wasn't going to before with the absence of food. Nope. Dinner was to keep Remy happy, satisfied, and well-nourished. How could he enjoy his wish on an empty stomach?

"Hmm….." Rogue murmured musingly. Now what was she forgetting? Dinner….Candles…Perfume….Oh yes! The final ingredient! Love-making wasn't possible without it.

She set out for the mansion.

After two breaks during her journey, she finally arrived at her destination: the girl's bathroom. But as luck would have it, someone was already hanging around the doorway.

Rogue narrowed her eyes.

"Hey," Jean Grey, also known as…..well nothing else actually, greeted. There just didn't seem to be a codename perfect for her.

"Hey," Rogue acknowledged as casually as one can be at twelve-thirty in the morning.

"Waiting?" she asked simply.

Rogue nodded. "Yup."

"They'll be home soon." Jean stepped back to let her proceed.

"Nah. You were here first, so you go first." Normally, Rogue would have gone first even if she had come last. But this wasn't one of those normal times.

"Thanks." Jean smiled before suddenly pausing to sniff the air. She scrunched her nose. "What is that smell?"

Smell? There wasn't anything that smelled funny to Rogue….unless Jean was referring to her perfume. "Ah don't smell anythin'."

Giving her an odd look, Jean went inside the bathroom.

Scowling, Rogue hesitantly sniffed her arms. "Ugh!" She reeled back. This was the last time she even considered taking perfume advice from Tabitha's psyche.

Without any delay, Rogue sneaked into Amara's room. Selecting, what Amara had claimed, was one of the most expensive perfume, she spritz on a bit of fragrance. She then fluffed her hair around her shoulders and left the room. The sleeping girl never even stirred.

Jean had come out by the time she returned. "Mmm…." The red-head smiled as she savored the fragrance, but didn't comment on it. "Goodnight Rogue."

"'Night." Rogue mumbled when she passed by and headed for her room. After making sure no one else lurked around, Rogue entered the bathroom. With the presence of a mirror, she couldn't resist taking a glance at herself one last time.

"Hey Remy…." she drawled in a heavier Southern accent and struck a pose. "Like what you see?" She snorted, imagining his reaction. "Uh…..Sugah? You're droolin'."

Giggling like a little schoolgirl, she started to trail her hand against the wall. She stopped at the area where small hearts were doodled and pulled. A drawer-sized portion of the wall protruded towards her.

The mansion not only had a multitude of hidden passageways, but small hidden compartments as well. Rogue had accidentally stumbled upon one here. Besides the Professor, she and Logan seemed to be the only two people who knew of their existence. While Logan used his to tuck his beer safely away from Remy, Rogue used hers to store…..things that might come in handy in case of…….an emergency……

Pushing Pietro's embarrassing Christmas gift aside, she pulled out one of the box of condoms.

…….And right now was an emergency. Prophylactics became a necessity due to Remy's involvement in her life. That man was just…..too addictive.

"Huh?" Rogue uttered, discovering the box empty. "That's odd." She thoroughly checked all the other boxes and got the same result. "No, that can't be right……" She simply refused to believe it.

They had used up many, but she clearly remembered there being one packet left. It was hard to keep track of many things, but not one small thing….and now that one thing wasn't here……it was gone….vanished….or……

Rogue curled her hands into fists.

……someone took it…..

'_Jeeeeeeean_!' Rogue let out a shrill scream in her thoughts, very much hoping she gave the telepath a migraine.

Not a minute passed and the bathroom door burst open. "What happened? Are you alright? Is there an intruder? Did someone infiltrate the mansion?" Jean asked wildly, frantically looking around.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "No."

She blinked, perplexed. "Then……what happened?"

"What happened is that you read mah mind! You knew about it all along!" Rogue accused. "And don't even try ta deny it, Red!"

Jean gave her a confused look. "I'm…..sorry?"

"Mah secret little place in the girls' bathroom! How the hell did you know about it?"

"Oh my God……" Jean's eyes widened. "That's yours? I thought Tabitha was the one who stored those—" She cleared her throat awkwardly, "things."

Rogue's cheeks heated. Obviously her secret little place wasn't as secret as she had believed.

"It's alright," Jean assured. "I completely understand…your need to…..…explore….new things. Especially since your powers didn't allow you to before—"

"Just give it back!" Rogue snapped, not wanting to hear an attempt at an apology.

"Rogue, I'm….sorry." She looked deeply regretful. "But I can't."

Rogue eyebrow shot up. Can't? Did her ears deceive her? Did Jean—the person who was always ready to help anyone—just refused?

"Scott is going to be home any second and I kind of have…..plans."

Rogue stopped herself from snorting. Plans? In bunny slippers and a matching robe? Scott was sure going to be impressed. "You don't look like you have plans."

On cue, Jean untied her robe, revealing an elegant dress inside.

'_Dammit!'_ Rogue cursed inwardly. "That's…..all?" She scoffed as if the dress was the only thing she had planned for Scott.

"Actually, it isn't." And to prove that statement, she led Rogue to her bedroom. "I know," she sighed as Rogue observed the married couple's bedroom. "It's not much."

Not much? _Not much_?

Rogue gawked.

The woman transformed the room into a five-star hotel-room! Everything looked like it was carefully prepared by professionals. This surprise for Scott made Kitty's look like a kid's tea party and hers look like a...cheap motel room with….a…….a…..third-class stripper!

"But this was all I could manage in such a short time," Jean finished.

And what's more, she had Hank's twinkies for dessert! The Beast's scrupulous twinkies……..

Rogue clutched her chest in pain.

The insecurity attack was too much to handle. Remy was going to be unsatisfied and leave her and she was going to die as an old unmarried, childless woman! Maybe she was exaggerating, but who could blame a person who was betrayed so many times?

"Why did you do all this?" Rogue blurted out. Her tone was more of an accusation than wonder.

"Uh….so that Scott would feel welcome," Jean said, surprised at Rogue's query. "And that I missed him."

So dinner, a strip-tease and sex weren't enough? She had to decorate the surroundings lavishly to make Remy feel welcome?

With dread, Rogue realized something. She had never asked Danielle about the background. She had been so focused on Remy's perspective revolving her that she completely overlooked it. There was nothing she could do about it now….except forget about her weakness and focus more on her strength. And right now her strength lay in the right hand of Jean Grey.

"Nice work….." Rogue complemented, straightening her posture. "Now if you would give meh what's mine!" In one swift motion, she reclaimed her strength. "Ah could leave." Her victory, however, was short-lived as the packet flew out of her hand and returned to its original spot.

"As I clearly recall, Remy stole what belonged to Scott…..many times. If you're aware about their whereabouts, then let me know and you can have this."

"Unfortunately, Remy forgot ta mention it ta meh." Rogue groaned.

Of all the time for revenge, why did Jean choose this particular night? Did the evil force which had always been out to make Rogue's miserable life more terrible whispering in her ear? What happened to the self-sacrificing Jean?

Time was running out and she needed to be at the boathouse. "Okay listen. How about Ah compensate you for the trouble Remy caused? Is hundred bucks okay?"

"Rogue!" Jean exclaimed.

"Alright Ah'm sorry," Rogue apologized. Hundred bucks, what had she been thinking? "How about one thousand dollars?"

"No!" Jean cried, offended. "I don't want money!"

Rogue let out an exasperated sigh. "Then what do you want?"

"What I want is to spend time with Scott….just the two of us…..after three whole months of worrying about anti-mutant hysteria, powerful mutants trying to take over the world and kids growing up and involving themselves in things we would be horrified to ever imagine ourselves doing!" In simpler words, she needed to get laid before she went mad.

"Okay…..." It seemed like Kitty wasn't the only one who consumed too much coffee. "Then how about Ah….." Rogue swallowed her pride before continuing, "A-Ah….d-do all your chores…..for a…..m-month?"

Jean was taken aback. "Why are you being so…..desperate over this?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. Jean made it sound like she was a drug addict. "Because Ah want ta spend time with mah boyfriend."

"You and Remy have been _spending_ time every night for five months straight!" Jean mentioned, making her blush. "Would it really kill you to wait a few hours more?"

"Let's just say, Ah deserve this more than anythin'." The words just came out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"_You_……deserve it more?" Jean's expression instantly transformed, making Rogue wince. "Tell me Rogue….." she began calmly, "what exactly did the Professor say before he left?"

"Uh….take care of things here," Rogue replied, not at all liking the cool and composed display of anger.

"Who were the people he said those words too?"

"Meh, you and Kitty." Rogue started to back out of the room as Jean advanced.

"Right and what were you doing these past few days?"

"W-What do you mean?" Rogue stammered, trying to maintain the charade of nonchalance. Jean possibly couldn't have discovered everything. She had been so careful!

"I've rarely seen you around the whole week. You never were around when we needed you the most."

"That's not….true," Rogue said slowly.

"Really? Where were you when we needed someone to drop the kids at school?"

Extracting information from Danielle.

"Ah had some ….important stuff ta do."

"And where were you when they went for a joyride in _my_ car? You were supposed to change the password to the garage, every night!"

Strip club.

"A-Ah was sleepin'. Ah wasn't feelin' well." Crap. She was running out of lies.

"And where were you when I called you a thousand times on your cellophane that we were out of milk? Bread, cereal…..eggs…..there weren't even any leftovers in the fridge. And you never answered your phone!"

Rogue peeked behind her back to see the stairs. If Jean moved an inch forward, she would go tumbling down.

Jean let out an infuriated sigh. "Do you even have something prepared for Remy? Something which _excludes_ sleeping with him?"

Yes.

"Err……No." A yes would lead to Jean learning about the location of her plans, and that would lead to a catastrophe with a capital _C_.

"Oh. Really?" Jean rolled her eyes. "So tell me again, why exactly should you be the one to deserve this?"

Rogue hated to admit it, but she made a very valid point. She would have to come up with something fantastic to argue with that. Something very….very cunning…..something Remy would say…..

"Because……." Rogue grinned, a scheme slowly formulating in her mind, "it's obviously a sign Jean. It's a sign that you and Scott should start a family."

"Family?" Jean echoed.

"Yeah…..a family…." Rogue repeated. "What else could it mean that there is only one condom?"

Jean smiled warmly and distantly gazed at her wedding ring. "Scott and I were talking about it yesterday."

Rogue smiled, eyeing the packet like a hungry hawk.

"We think it's the right time—"

"Obviously it's the right time!" Rogue reached out and patted Jean's hand; a gesture which displayed care and joy, though the intention was entirely different. "And you should go for it!" she urged, using her fingers stealthily to slip the packet into her own hand. "With everyone grown-up, this place sure could use the pitter patter of little feet."

"We think it's the right time next year," Jean finished wryly, before the packet again escaped from Rogue's hand. "Why do you need this? Remy has always claimed he's full of creativity. Unless it isn't true……"

Rogue only smirked. "Remy is more creative than rumors make him out ta be. Take a peek inta mah head if you don't believe meh."

"Uh….no thank you." Jean blushed visibly. "But atleast that solves our problem."

Rogue glowered. Creativity wasn't the solution. She had to make Remy's desire as close as possible to reality. And it had to outshine Jean' surprise too. "Ah thought a person who's a telekinetic should be the one full of creativity……but apparently, you're not."

Jean, who had been ready to leave, instantly stopped. She turned around. "What?"

"You're a telekinetic."

"And?"

"You can create tk shields around anythin' you wanted," Rogue said in a matter-of-fact.

"So?" Jean remained unfazed.

Rogue rolled her eyes. Surely she wasn't that naïve. "You can create tk shields around _anythin'_ you wanted," she repeated, laying emphasis on _anything_ to get her point across.

Comprehension finally dawned upon Jean and her face immediately took the color of her hair. "That's…..I-I can't believe you would…..suggest that…..Something like that…..requires…a great degree of concentration….a-and….a m-minor slip could be…..dangerous for both……"

Rogue raised an eyebrow, realizing something. "You've tried that before, haven't you?"

Her already flushed face combined with a guilty expression confirmed it. "N-Now see?" She quickly changed the subject. "That's creativity right there! I'm sure Remy can come with something even better."

"But, you can't?" Rogue pouted, hating losing to Jean and making Remy's desire incomplete. "You're a telepath! You two can easily go do it in the psychic plane whenever you wanted! Ah can't!"

Jean glared at her. "It isn't as satisfying as the real thing!"

"Then just have dinner and dessert like those pansy Disney couples and go ta sleep!" Rogue snapped.

"No!" Jean fumed. "What is wrong with you? Why are you being so desperate?"

"Ah'm not bein' desperate!"

"Uh…..Ladies?" Someone cleared his throat above their heads. "May I remind you Logan isn't the only one who possesses enhanced senses in this mansion? It's a miracle everyone is still fast sleep."

"Sorry." They both mumbled, as the blue and furry Beast flipped down from the ceiling and landed beside them.

"Now what seems to be the problem here?" Hank inquired. "We're on the same team, aren't we? Yet here you two are….arguing over something." It was obvious he was in a hurry to get back to…..whatever he had been doing in the lab.

"Rogue seems to be the one with the problem," Jean began, narrowing her eyes. "It's pretty clear what it is. She's addicted to sex."

"_What_? Ah ahm most certainly _not_!" Rogue denied vehemently. She was addicted to Remy. If she was addicted to sex, then Remy most certainly wouldn't be the only guy she had a good romp with in the bed, shower, library, lab, infirmary, Rec Room, Danger Room, Blackbird and Scott's car.

"I….uh…see….." Hank deadpanned, clearly regretting stepping out of the safe confines of the lab. "And…..why do you believe our dear Rogue is—might be," he rephrased quickly on receiving a deadly glare from Rogue, "a sex addict, Jean?"

"Hank, I haven't been intimate with my husband for three months! Now when I finally get the time, I find that Remy stole all of Scott's condoms!" Jean ranted. "And now, she's trying to take this last one away from me too! Tell me, is that fair?"

Hank stared at both of them for a long time before speaking, "I believe I left my coffee on the Bunsen burner." He slowly began to move back. "I'm…..quite certain you two ladies can settle your differences. And hopefully not break anything in the process. Well……goodnight." Without further delay, he bounded off as if his fur had caught fire.

Taking the small distraction as an opportunity, Rogue lunged, but Jean had been prepared and sidestepped just in time.

"Argh!" Rogue punched the air in frustration. "If you're so desperate ta get laid, Ah'll be more than happy ta lend you Pietro's Christmas gift!"

"Been there, done that!" Jean snapped, now on the brink of completely losing her temper. "You're the one who's desperate!"

Rogue growled. "This is the last time Ah'm askin' you Red……Give. Meh. The. Condom."

Jean shook her head adamantly. "No."

"It's mine. You stole it."

"Remy is the one who did the stealing. I'm just taking back what's Scott's."

Rogue had had enough. "Fine then!" She cracked her knuckles and got into a fighting stance. "Ah'll just steal it back from you then.……"

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not fighting you over a condom!"

Rogue was done talking. Without warning, she attacked, very ready to tackle, hair pull and scratch if necessary to pry the condom out of Jean's hand. In her hurry, she had forgotten to set the most important rule: no use of mutant powers.

Impulsively, Jean used her powers to push her back. It wasn't even forceful, just a slight telekinetic push to send her stumbling a few feet back. But sometimes in anger, people underestimate their own power.

And for someone who had a power surge that could manipulate metal into shapes Magneto couldn't dream of, a slight push also had a small probability of accidentally causing something similar……though not at as powerful as before, but still dangerous—

"N-No….w-way…." Rogue rasped out in disbelief at the realization. The world titled crazily around her.

—something like let's say, making the corset tighter around Rogue, to the point of denying oxygen to her body.

"Oh my God……" Jean's horrified face was the last thing she saw before losing her balance. "H-How…..I-I didn't mean to…." Bewildered and frightened, Jean sunk to the floor beside her. "I-I just pushed you….."

Rogue struggled against dizziness. She couldn't decide whether to be scared or laugh inwardly at her situation. She had always imagined dying in a heroic way—saving the world or something—and also pictured herself dying in Remy's arms. What a humiliating death this was going to be……being suffocated by Remy's deepest desire outfit while dying in Jean's arms!

"I-It's going to be ok. A little p-push never…..hurt anyone." If Jean didn't pull her hair with her trembling hands, Rogue would have believed her.

'_Atleast things can't get any worse.'_

In her panicked state, Jean's mental screams were able to jolt awake even the heavy sleepers. In less than a second, a crowd had gathered around them, looking as shocked and helpless as Jean.

"Oh my God! She's turning blue!" Amara screeched.

Rogue mentally rolled her eyes. Oh great. She was starting to resemble her family.

"I know that!" Jean screamed back. "Something seems to be……constricting her lungs!" If she just touched Rogue, she would've discovered the constrictor. But she was too afraid, believing her telekinesis caused some internal damage.

"Rogue! Hey! Stay away from the light!" Tabitha told her. "No matter how beautiful it is, stay away!"

So far there wasn't any light.

"Mr. McCoy's on his way!"

In all the distress and chaos, no one noticed a suspicious Rahne in her wolf form, trot up to Rogue. As Mr. McCoy had said before, Logan wasn't the only one with enhanced senses. The others couldn't smell the facade, but Rahne could. Using her mouth, she ripped off the holowatch from Rogue's wrist, effectively solving the mystery of Rogue's sudden loss of breath.

"Lord oh mighty!" Ray gasped.

"You can say that again…." Tabitha remarked, blinking incredulously.

Jean's eyes grew so wide that it was comical.

At any other time, Rogue would've paid to see the priceless look on Jean's face. Heck, she would've paid to see the dumbstruck look on everybody else's faces. But right now it wasn't those other times.

While the students' mouths were left hanging open to mosquitoes, Jean managed to snap herself out of her stupor. She held out her hand, closed her eyes in concentration and—

_Riiiippppp!!_

—and ruined Rogue's perfect evening.

"Oh my stars and garters!" Hank's familiar exclamation interrupted the shocked silence. He clamped a hand over Jamie's eyes, as if to shield his innocent mind. His ogling clones were a different story.

Rogue coughed wildly due to the sudden rush of air. Exhausted and disoriented, she never noticed Jean throw her robe over her.

"How did she even get into that?" she heard Amara's whisper and a small giggle.

"I told you it was tied too tightly!" Danielle whispered furiously to Rogue. "You could've been killed!"

"Alright everyone! Back to bed!" Hank tried to disperse the crowd, especially the boys. "Nothing to see here!"

"I disagree…." Roberto breathed. "This is the best wake-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night ever!"

Ignoring everyone's worried glances, snickers and suppressed laughter, Rogue got back to her feet. Shockingly, after all this, she still managed to see a silver lining.

Dinner.

She still had dinner…..prepared by a professional chef. She and Remy could have dinner at the boathouse and talk and cuddle like Disney couples before falling asleep in each others arms. She wasn't completely screwed yet.

"Scott!" Jean's melodramatic cry jarred her out of her thoughts.

Rogue froze on catching sight of their leader, entering through the mansion's double doors. That either meant the Blackbird made an emergency landing due to technical problems or something terrible happened. Scott's grim expression seemed to prove the latter.

"Scott?" Jean rushed downstairs. "What is it?"

Scott lowered his head and shook it. "Something…..something happened……"

Rogue's breath caught in her throat. Her mind imagined the worst possible scenario concerning those that had been on the mission.

"W-What?" Even Jean seemed afraid to learn what happened.

However, all of Rogue's fears vanished as soon as she saw her teammates, including Remy and Kurt—alive, unharmed, though covered in ash—bustle into the foyer. She heaved a great sigh of relief.

If everyone was safe and sound, what could it possibly be that deeply affected Scott?

"Our house……." It took two attempts for Scott to finish that sentence, "it's…..it's gone."

"Gone?" The dazed Jean repeated. "Gone where?"

Rogue blinked incredulously. Gone? Houses don't disappear! Unless some mutant makes them.

"Some animal….got in through the window and …..it must've knocked over the candles when it climbed on the table to reach the food." Scott smiled weakly. "The dinner you made must've been delicious. It always is."

"Candles? Dinner?" Jean sputtered, completely baffled.

"By the time we put out the fire…..it was….just…..too late."

"T-Too late?" Jean croaked.

Too late.

The words echoed in Rogue's head. With a glazed look, she slowly sat down on the stairs. If Wolverine's claws stabbed her a million times right now, she would feel nothing

"It'll be ok Jean." Scott hugged her reassuringly. "It wasn't your fault. No one is to blame." He sighed sorrowfully. "All the time, you must've spent to prepare everything….." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "and that…new…uh….thing you installed in our bedroom—"

"What new thing?" Jean interrupted quite loudly.

Scott blushed slightly. "Jean….you know….." He looked sideways nervously, "The thing which….resembles a chin-up bar.…only vertical," he whispered uneasily. "I-I think it's great that you were going to do something new and…..different for me."

Jean merely stared at her husband in puzzlement. "What?"

"Uh…..Jean, Scott?" Kitty called uncertainly. "You know…..you guys can…..have my Russian cuisine. Table for two at the gazebo," she offered. "I really don't mind."

"Uh…thanks Kitty," Scott said. "But we're ok. But really, thank you." Kitty's food was the last thing they would want to consume right now.

"Please." Piotr pleaded. "You can have all of it. Take it all. Please….."

"Peter!" Kitty hissed and elbowed him in he ribs. "If they _don't _want it, then we should respect their wishes." It was obvious she didn't want to give up the food she made specially for Piotr.

"Wait." Jean's eyebrows furrowed. "You……you were at the gazebo?"

"Like yeah." Kitty nodded.

"Then…..who was—" Her eyes widened and her head instantly turned in the direction of Rogue, who looked lost and devastated.

"Jean?" Scott gave her a concerned look when she stopped blinking. "Are you alright?"

"I….I….yes….." Jean slowly began. "I…..I just…..can't believe….I….set my own house on fire."

"And half of zhe woods," Kurt added with a cough, brushing off ash from his fur.

"And the shack Logan built for himself," Bobby added to that. "He is so going to go berserk on you. So….what's for dinner?"

Scott threw him a dirty look.

"What? I'm hungry! And we all know the Professor will fix your home and everything else."

"An' don't worry homme," Remy spoke up. "All is not lost. I was able t' save two weddin' pictures."

Scott frowned behind his visor. "Really?"

"Oui." He pulled them out of his trench coat. "One is of me an' Rogue kissin' an de other is of me an' Jean kissin'." He paused to enjoy the dumbstruck expression on Scott's face, "On de cheek of course. Where else would I kiss your wife?" he said innocently before flashing a secretive smile toward Jean, effectively making her blush and giving Scott a reason to kill him. "Hmm….." His attention shifted to someone else. "But I know someone who I can kiss anywhere I want ….." Grinning widely, he plopped down on the stairs before wrapping his arms around the dazed Rogue. "And she deserves a million kisses for each day I've been away ….so it's goin' t' take awhile……"

"If you don't mind, can you please _not_ do it on the stairs?" Scott requested cringing.

"Fine." He smirked. "We'll do it in de Danger Room. Had many times….."

Scott gritted his teeth before storming off.

"Ah….Dis is de best homecomin' surprise ever." Remy chuckled and turned to Rogue. "So what else have y' got planned for me, chère?"

Jean glared at him. "Remy…..How would you feel if you learned it was _your_ homecoming surprise that was ruined?"

"Hey Remy. Someone left this in your room," Ray came up and handed him an envelope.

"Hmm…How would I feel?" Remy murmured distracted as he slowly opened it. "Now why would ma chère plan a homecomin' surprise in your house? Dat's just crazy….insane…." He read the note and the color drained from his face. "Merde."

"Welcome home Remy," Jean said dryly.

* * *

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle_. 

Among many of the most annoying habits of Remy LeBeau, card shuffling was on top. He could just stay in one place for hours, shuffling the deck without any signs of quitting soon.

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle_.

If Wolverine's claws ever failed to get out a confession, Rogue was certain locking Remy in the same room with the alleged criminal would break him down and even lead him to confess things he only thought of committing.

"So…..y' ready t' talk?"

"There's nothin' ta talk about."

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle_.

"Y' sure 'bout dat?"

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle_.

The noise was like an incessant tick-tock of a clock.

Rogue gritted her teeth. "Yeah. There's nothin'."

There was indeed nothing left to talk about. Everything she had done and endured to make his wish a reality……the lying….the sneaking…..the absorbing….neglecting her responsibilities more than usual…. .almost getting killed by the corset……facing humiliation…..everything…..all for nothing. All her week-long hard-work had been for nothing!

Rogue furiously combed her hair.

So there was absolutely nothing to talk about!

"It would be good if y' told me, cause I'm startin' t' like de version I got from de kids……"

Rogue only pursed her lips.

"Rogue……C'mon chère." He came up behind her and slid an arm around her. His other hand continued to shuffle the cards. "Don' feel bad. It wasn't' your fault."

Rogue lowered her head, ashamedly.

It was her fault or more like the insecurity attack's fault. It seemed ridiculous now, but she had gotten a bit jealous of Kitty and Jean's surprises and got sidetracked. If she hadn't gotten dinner or fought with Jean, then things would've turned out differently.

"I'm sure de dinner y' made for me was delicious. But de most important t'ing is dat no one was in de boathouse. De fire, it just spread so quickly. If y' had been in dere—" Remy abruptly stopped, clearly not wanting to continue. He nuzzled against her neck before placing a tender kiss on her cheek. And all the while, he still managed to shuffle the pack of cards!

Sighing, Rogue reached out and gently stroked his face. She tried to stop herself, but the sad puppy-dog eyes his reflection gave her and the card shuffling just made it too difficult. "I-It…..it…..wasn't just dinner."

"Quoi?" Remy finally halted his incessant shuffling. He patted the deck affectionately before slipping it inside his trench coat. "Not just dinner?"

Rogue bit her lip, before shaking her head. "You……you've done so much for meh…..Ah've just lost count……and meh…….Ah did nothin'….Ah can't do anythin'!" The long suppressed sob just escaped from her throat. "Ah can't even cook your favorite meal! It was delicious because a chef made it, not meh!"

"Rogue..." Remy said disbelievingly, not expecting that kind of reaction. He immediately took her in a tight, warm embrace. "Chère ….what are y' talkin' 'bout? Who said y've done nothin'? Y've done so much! Y'…..y' saved de world!"

"N-No." She sniffled. "Ah only saved the non-mutant population of the world. We were not goin' ta be affected, neither were y'."

"Non!" He disagreed strongly. "I t'ink y' saved me. What if….Belle turned int' a mutant an' kept me in marriage usin' her powers?"

"Or she most certainly would've died." Rogue wiped her tears. "And Ah wouldn't have ta worry about her tryin' ta kill meh twice a year."

Remy shook his head warily. "Okay, how 'bout before dat? When I kidna—_took_ y' t' New Orleans t' rescue my father? If y' didn't come back for me, Marius would've blown dis Cajun's head off. An'…..what 'bout all de times y' always stick up for me when Logan wants t' kill me for stealin' his bike an' beer? Or Scott wants t' blast me for doin' somethin' t' his car? I don' call dat nothin'," he told her gently before smiling. "See chère? Y' have done so much for me. Y' just….didn't remember. Even I forget de t'ings I do for y'. But I do remember everythin' y've done for me."

"But, you helped meh with mah powers," Rogue said softly as if that was the most precious and treasured thing in the world. "Ah….Ah wanted ta do the same for you. Give you somethin' you always wanted ta have……make your deepest desire come true."

"My…..deepest desire?" Remy said blankly.

Rogue nodded. "Yeah."

"An'…..how exactly would y' know somethin' like dat?"

"Danielle Moonstar. She told me everythin'."

Remy remained silent. A distant expression covered his handsome face.

"Remy? It's okay," she assured him. "Ah….Ah really don't mind. It's not somethin'….evil or horrible. You could've told meh—"

"Y' asked Danielle?" He suddenly asked. "Y' asked Danielle about my deepest desire?"

"Yeah," Rogue answered mystified, never thinking it would affect him so much. "A-Ah know…….Ah shouldn't have. Ah'm sorry. But Ah just wanted ta repay you for everythin' you've done for meh. So……Ah kind of did the wrong thin' for the right reason," she justified.

To her surprise and puzzlement, Remy suddenly chuckled.

"What?" Rogue asked, baffled.

Remy's only response was another chuckle.

"Remy!" Rogue punched him in the arm. "What is so funny?"

Composing himself, he cleared his throat. "Y' know, how telepaths _can't_ read my mind?"

Rogue frowned. "Yeah……" Jean and Professor both claimed encountering static whenever they try to read Remy's mind.

"An' Danielle is…….sort of telepathic?"

"Uh-huh. So?"

"So….." Remy trailed off purposely, a grin slowly forming on his lips. "Whatever, desire Danielle told y' about……dat couldn't have been mine."

Rogue stared at him…..and stared……and stared…..and stared. The revelation still didn't register in her mind. "What?"

"Danielle's still young an' powers still not under complete control. No surprise she made a mistake for someone else's desire as mine."

Rogue's jaw literally hit the floor. She didn't know whether to feel glad everything went up in flames or scream her head off. Who in the world, besides Remy, would desire her so much? She never thought of herself attractive enough for the guys to take a glimpse at her, let alone secretly fantasize about her. "W-Who?"

"Good question." Remy stroked his chin thoughtfully. "My guess is……Jamie."

"_Jamie_!" Rogue exclaimed. A young and sweet boy having sexual desires that involved her? "W-Why?"

"Right now…..he just wasn't himself," Remy explained his observation. "He was….afraid of me….almost as if he did somethin' dat I would kill him for."

"B-But…he's just a…..a child!"

"Rogue, de boy is sixteen. We treat him like a child." Remy laughed. "Hmm….An' de other boys do t'ink y' are de third hottest X-woman."

"Really?" Rogue didn't want to show it, but she felt…..flattered. "Ah didn't know that."

"But as of t'night, y' earned second place."

Rogue only rolled her eyes.

With the shockingly unexpected revelation out in the open, the main question now on Rogue's mind was: "Remy….what is your deepest desire?" And how much time, labor and money would be required to make it come true?

"Nothin' special. Not even worth talkin' 'bout," he replied, quickly, too quickly. "So what else happened while I was gone?"

"Remy…." Rogue warned, for trying to dodge the question. "Does it...involve meh?"

"Rogue….." He bent his head to lean close to her ear. "Every fantasy I have involves y'……" he whispered seductively, sending shivers down her spine. He drew back. "But deepest desire? Dat's kind of different don' y' t'ink so? It's always changin'. Once upon a time…..I hated girls my age. I thought all dey did was scream, scratch an' bite if y' came close t' dem. So back den my deepest desire was ownin' every expensive toy dat existed in de world."

Rogue had a sneaking suspicion that Belladonna might've had something to do with Remy's fear of girls when he was little.

"An' as I grew up," he continued with a devious glint in his eyes, "I didn't mind if girls or women my age, scratched an' bit me or screamed my name…...over an' over again."

Rogue resisted an urge to smack his head with her hairbrush.

"Den one day…..I ran int' a fille wit' de most beau emerald eyes…….." His intense gaze never wavered from her as he spoke, "an' I wanted her…..more dan anythin'….."

Rogue blushed. It still amazed her how he could be so annoying one second that she wanted to kill him and so sweet the next that she wanted to shower him with kisses.

"An' what deepest desire did she have?"

Rhetorical question, but she answered anyway. "Ta…..touch people….without hurtin' them."

"An'?"

"And…..have you as mah boyfriend."

Remy gave her a dry look. "Y' sure?" Clearly, lying to a person who was an expert at it was not a good thing.

"Alright fine!" Rogue threw her hands up in frustration. "Ah wanted Scott."

"What 'bout now? Y' got control didn't y'?" Remy pointed out before striking a pose. "An' y' have someone dat is a lot better dan Scott…...at everythin'." He winked. "Now y're desire must be somethin' different, oui?"

"Umm…yeah…." Rogue shifted tensely. "You can say it's…..different."

"An' even if it doesn't involve me more, you still love me right?"

"Always," she answered without hesitation.

"An' now dat I have de girl of my dreams, mine would also be a little different, oui?"

"Yeah…." Rogue agreed, finally comprehending his point. "So….what is it?"

"Peace," Remy said simply.

"Peace?" Rogue repeated in wonder. World peace? Peace between humans and mutants?

"Oui." Remy sighed deeply. "For once, I would like t' go home wit'out everyone wantin' t' kill me or because someone needs help."

"Oh." Was all she could articulate.

"An'….also…." Remy seemed reluctant to go on. "Someday….y' an'……"

Rogue's heart expanded. You and I could get married? Was that he was going to say? "Y-You a-and…..?" she croaked, filled with hope.

Remy sighed nervously. "Y' an'…..Belle….might...get along. Or she finds someone else an' gets over her obsession."

Rogue stared at him in stunned silence. At that moment, she truly understood why deepest desires were almost impossible to achieve.

"So…dat's my deepest desire," he concluded. "For now….."

For now.

Deepest desires were subject to change. Rogue could wait. After all, she just had to wait for the Thieves and Assassin Guilds to finally stop fighting, Belladonna to get over Remy and be best friends with her. How long would something like that take? Weeks? Months? Years? Forever? Never?

The insecurity attack slowly started to re-surface. This time, Rogue forced it away. _'You've caused meh enough trouble for one night.'_

She couldn't fulfill her desire involving Scott, but now it didn't matter anymore. So perhaps someday Remy would realize not to dwell on his deepest desire which had more chances of not happening.

"So….y' feel better?"

And if that still didn't happen, there were always powerful telepaths around who could help Belladonna move on…….

"A bit." Rogue smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks Remy."

……..And if they refused to help, then she could always borrow their powers……..

Remy smiled and kissed her in response which Rogue eagerly returned. "Mmm…." He murmured against her lips. "How 'bout we pretend we had dinner an' move on t' dessert?" he suggested huskily.

Rogue's smile faltered. "Umm……sure." She untangled herself from his arms and turned back to the mirror. "Let meh just…..finish brushin' mah hair…." she said, ready for sleeping with Remy in the strictly literal sense.

"Okay." Remy stifled a yawn before heading for bed, completely unaware. "But hurry up. Don' want sleep t' come between us."

"Alright," Rogue smiled forcefully, planning on stalling till he fell asleep from exhaustion. She sighed. "Ah'll hurry—Huh?" Her gaze incidentally fell upon something on the dresser. "It can't be……" she uttered in disbelief as she picked it up. It couldn't be the same condom she and Jean had been fighting over, could it?

A small note stuck to the packet, answered her question:

_We both know Professor will pay for the damages you caused to my house. But you better be prepared to baby-sit!_

Smiling happily, Rogue proceeded to join Remy in bed, who was, thankfully, still wide awake, but carried a contemplative look on his face.

"Y' know…..I was wonderin'," Remy trailed off meditatively, "what desire of mine were y' 'bout t' bring t' life?"

"_Scott Summers_!" The unexpected screech of a very incensed Jean startled them both. "For the last time, I did not install a stripper's pole in our bedroom!"

"A s-stripper's pole?" Remy stammered, his red-on-black eyes growing huge. "Mon Dieu……"

"Oh nothin' special'." Rogue shrugged innocently. "Just the usual romantic candlelight dinner……." She beamed and pecked him on the lips. "Welcome home Remy."

* * *

**A/N:** Umm….so….how was this pointlessly long one-shot? Good? Weird? Shocking? How many of you believed that was actually Remy's deepest desire? ;-) To let me know, please click the little purple button below and leave a review. You'll be making a writer's deepest desire come true :-D So review! 


End file.
